


Mission

by BlackHawk13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha catches Clint doing a little something after a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own Clint, Natasha, or any of the Avengers

After being partners for over six years there wasn’t much Black Widow and Hawkeye haven’t done in front of each other, or caught the other doing. They’ve changed in front of each other, shared a bed, shared a shower, and even gone to the bathroom with the other person in the same room. There was one thing that Natasha never caught Clint doing, until Budapest. 

It had been a rough day. They were pinned down for half of it and barely managed to get out of the gunfire in one piece. But they were the best so they got the job done and came out alive. Just like they always did. It was another hour before they made it back to their safe house. The two split up and took back roads and switched directions multiple times to make sure they weren’t followed. 

Clint groaned when they walked through the door. “Fuck, my shoulders are burning.”

“You poor baby.” Natasha teased, rubbing a particularly sore spot on her side.

Clint glared at her, but there was no heat to it. “Yes I am.”

She laughed and watched him undress from the corner of her eye. She always liked watching him undress. “Taking first shower.”

“Just make sure you leave some hot water for me!”

He waved her off as he walked naked into the bathroom. 

Clint walked out with just a towel around his hips. He raised an eyebrow when he caught Natasha pulling one of his shirts out of his bag. “I’m going to run out of shirts if you keep doing that.”

“You will not.” She walked into the bathroom, brushing past him. All she wanted was a hot show to wash the grime from the mission off her skin and to soothe her tired muscles. As luck would have it there wasn’t enough hot water. She was able to clean herself but not relax her body. Natasha sighed and gingerly dried off. Now she would have to find something else to help her relax so she could fall asleep. When she opened the door Natasha came face to face with something she never expected. 

Clint was naked. And masturbating. 

Natasha’s brain stopped working. 

His nicely sculpted arms were slightly tanner than the rest of his body from being more exposed to the sun. The muscles of his chest and abdomen were defined and hard. His smooth skin was broken up from the scars he acquired at work. His broad shoulders were pressed against the headboard, his head tipped back against it. His thighs were spread, giving her a view of all the family jewels. His heels pushed into the mattress as his hand worked the length of his hard shaft up and down. His hips pushed up as he worked himself. His free hand massaged his balls. Clint’s face was a mix of pleasure and just this side of pain, his eyes were closed, and he was biting his bottom lip to keep quiet.

Natasha felt something stir and coil in the bottom of her belly. She felt damp between her legs. Clint touching himself was the most erotic thing she ever saw. Even if she wanted to there was no way she could look away. 

A low groan escaped his mouth that made Natasha weak in the knees. Her green eyes didn’t know where to look. She wanted to watch the pleasure rolling over his handsome face but her eyes kept being pulled down to his calloused hands working his erection. His hand moved faster and his breathing increased. His hips jerked up off the bed as he came all over his taught stomach. Clint lay slack against the headboard as if his orgasm ripped the spine from his body. He looked more than good enough to eat. It took all Natasha had to sneak back into the bathroom and not climb into bed and fuck Clint’s brains out. 

Natasha had to take another shower. All she could think of was Clint touching himself. She moaned into her arm as she touched herself. She had never been so turned on in her life. Natasha had always found Clint attractive, even more so after they started to work together. But she never acted on her attraction. Never even thought about him while she masturbated. But now? He was all she could think about. Natasha moaned his name as she orgasmed. 

When she came out again Clint had sweats on and all evidence of what he had been doing was gone. Natasha laid down, her back against Clint’s. Like every other mission. Like everything was normal. 

“Night Tasha.”

“Night Clint.” She bit her bottom lip and nuzzled into the sheets that smelled like him. 

~X~

On the next five missions Natasha secretly finished her shower early so she could watch Clint touch himself. She knew she should stop but she couldn’t. He made her want to touch herself. It was the only way she could unwind after a mission. Besides, he looked to good for her to stop. And the show always got better. Natasha particularly liked how his face looked when he ran his thumb over the head of his erection. She just wished he wouldn’t try to be quiet. She wanted to hear him. 

On their sixth mission together Natasha opened the door only to find Clint fully dressed and unpacking food onto the desk from a plastic bag. Clint looked over his shoulder at her. “That was fast.”

Natasha shrugged and forcibly swallowed her disappointment. “Ran out of hot water.” 

He nodded. “You looked hungry so I ran out to get some dinner.” 

“Yea?” Her body pressed against his as she looked over his shoulder. “Bad Chinese food, Clint you’re such a romantic.”

Clint wiggled his eyebrows at her. “You know me, I love all the candles and roses.” 

She shook her head and hit his arm. 

Clint grinned when she moaned at the sight of her triple delight and shrimp chow mien. “And you say I’m easy.”

“You are easy.” 

He laughed and grabbed his pork friend rice and sweet and sour chicken. 

They ate in silence, bodies pressed against each other on the small couch. Clint finished first, like usual. He stripped down and grabbed his sweats. Clint never wore underwear to bed. Natasha didn’t complain, she liked looking at his body. 

Two hours later Natasha couldn’t sleep. No matter what position she was in. She knew it was because she wasn’t relaxed. Natasha had come to rely on Clint for that. Watching him take care of himself unwound her. After flopping around for the tenth time Clint sighed and rolled over to face her. 

“Tasha…”

She grunted. “Can’t sleep. Sorry.” Natasha moved to get out of bed when her backside was suddenly pressed against his front. “Clint –“

“Shhh…” One hand pressed against the flat of her stomach as the other slipped below her panties. 

She jerked when she felt his fingers brush her clit. 

“Shhhh, Tasha. Trust me.” He whispered in her ear. 

Natasha whimpered when one of his fingers dipped inside her. She gripped his forearms and her head tipped back against his shoulder. 

Clint kissed and nibbled along her neck as his fingers moved in and out of her, staying in long enough to move around before pulling out. His other hand rubbed and pinched her clit. 

Natasha cried out and pushed down against his hands needily. She whimpered and moaned his name. When she was on the edge he nipped at her ear before whispering, “Isn’t this better than watching me jerk off?”

He did something sinful with his hands that had her screaming his name and orgasming hard against his hands. She stayed where she was breathing hard and trying to remember how to think. “You…knew?”

He chuckled. “Course I knew. Why do you think I kept doing it?”

She moaned and tilted her head so she could look at him. “You did that for me?”

“I did that because of you.” He fingered the t-shirt he had stolen from him. “Always teasing.” 

“Mmmmh…maybe I should apologize for that.”

Clint’s eyes dilated and he licked his lips. “That would be nice.”

Natasha turned in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck. Her hands dug into his scalp, pulling at his short. Natasha pulled him down into a kiss that stole his breath away. 

Clint moaned and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. His hands pulled her panties down. 

Natasha had to wiggle her hips to help get them off. 

Clint pushed his sweats down to his knees and rolled on top of her. 

She moaned and spread her legs. 

He gripped her thighs and pushed deep inside her with one thrust. They both moaned against each others lips. Clint buried his face in the crook her neck and shoulder made. He started pumping his hips deep inside her, trying to see what she liked best. 

When Clint hit her spot Natasha cried out and bucked up, her back arching. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her heels pushing against his thighs. 

“Tasha…” He groaned into her skin. He kept hitting her spot, over and over. 

Natasha bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming. She didn’t want to hear herself. She needed to hear Clint. And he didn’t disappoint her. 

His lips were hot and wet against her skin as he moaned and groaned. He whispered her name a few times as his hips picked up pace. 

Natasha’s nails bit into his back as her hips pushed up to meet his. He sounded perfect. His low moans and grunts of pleasure brought her even closer to the edge. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore. Her muscles clamped down on him as he broke her apart. Natasha screamed his name as her vision blurred. 

“Tasha!” He cried out as his hips slammed flush up against her and he came harder than ever before. He collapsed on top of her breathing hard. 

When Natasha could breathe and see straight she kissed his neck. “Yes.” 

“Hmmm?” He propped himself up on his elbows to look down at her. 

“Yes. This is definitely better than watching you jerk off.”

He gave her one of those smirks that did funny things to her stomach. “Maybe we can do it more often.” 

“I think I would like that.” 

He touched her face gently as he kissed her. 

“At least after missions.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Just on missions.”

“You might be able to persuade me.”

He grinned. “I’m up for the challenge.”


End file.
